


serena's video

by cloutgay



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, Youre so welcome serena, im so sorry lmaooo, pinche cabrón, this was so fucking funny to write, you deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloutgay/pseuds/cloutgay
Summary: her dad was gonna be so mad.





	serena's video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena/gifts).



It was a beautiful lighting in Serena's driveway, so she took out her camera and started recording a video.

"So I haven't made a video in a while," she started. "um so it's such a beautiful lighting out, and I just leaned this new song and it was really beautiful, and so I dressed myself all up, see," she said, showing the camera her 'really pretty' dress and her 'really pretty' headband.

"And theres lots of cars out, sorry about that", she said, loudly. As she spoke, one of the mentioned many cars zoomed past her, out of control. It crashed right through her fence, right into her dad's greenhouse.

"PINCHE CABRÓN!" she cried. Her dad was gonna be so mad. He hated dumbass drivers. Serena ran to watch mlp to calm down, leaving the driver of the car, her backyard, and her dad's plants to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this


End file.
